Home Sweet Home
by Hotaru Tora
Summary: Sequel to Nobody's Home. Natsu and Kyouya are out of high school and are living together. Natsu has some personal mysteries she wants to find the answers to. Not to mention wanting to be a successful musician. But will her mother come back and ruin it all
1. Home In The City

Hotaru: Alright this is a sequel to my story Nobody's Home. So if you haven't read that story, I'd recommend you do, or this will really confuse you probably. If you've read Nobody's Home then welcome to Home Sweet Home! I'm glad to see you. This is starting 2 years after the end of Nobody's Home. Please enjoy!

* * *

Natsu was walking around her apartment looking for something. She was looking under stuff and on stuff. She grumbled some as she searched. She finally sighed and stood with her hands on her hips.

"Kyo! Have you seen my cell phone!" She called out to the rest of the apartment.

"Check your jeans on the floor in the bedroom!" He called back from wherever he was.

Natsu went into her bedroom. It was mostly clean, just some clothes thrown on the ground. But they had been from the prior night, well most of them, so it wasn't a big deal. Natsu found her jeans and picked them up. She went into the pockets and found it.

"Thank you!" She called out.

She put the phone into her current jeans pocket. She had a tendency to leave things in her pockets, but never thought to look there when she was missing stuff. But Kyouya knew her well enough to know where things might be.

She left the bedroom and went back into the living room. She then went into the kitchen. The apartment was nice and pretty big. But Kyouya owned it. And he had a lot of money. And it wasn't his father's money either, since Kyouya had bought his father's company.

She got into the kitchen and saw Kyouya cooking in jeans, with no shirt on. She grinned some. She went over to him, and wrapped her arms around his bare abdomen. She loved touching his abs. He smiled some but didn't stop cooking.

"You should really come up with a way to keep track of your stuff." He said simply.

"I do… it's called you." She said with a grin.

He chuckled some. "Alright fair enough."

Natsu smiled brightly. Everyone had noticed that she had become a lot happier of a person since she was taken away from her mother. And once out of high school, she found an apartment with Kyouya. They had been together strong since short after her mother disappearing after the trial.

"What're you making?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Food." Kyouya grinned some.

"What kind of food?" Natsu asked.

"Edible food." He replied.

They did this quite often. A lot of the time when Natsu asked if we were almost at a driving destination. In these days Kyouya actually drove himself. He was trying to get a little bit away from the huge rich life. Thus why he bought an apartment and a car.

He went to work at his company now, but he had his father do a lot of the managing of it. Kyouya just observed and changed anything he didn't like. But he didn't have a set work schedule. He went when he wanted to, and any time he felt like leaving he did. He only rarely had to actually do stuff at work.

Natsu on the other hand was not working. She normally went out and wandered the city or stayed home and wrote songs. She wanted to be a musician. But she wasn't too self confident. It was still a healing process from her mother.

Back when she was first away from her mother, she actually became self abusive. Not used to not being constantly in pain. She had felt almost empty without that pain. She knew it was wrong, but couldn't help it. But the host club helped her get through it. But it had been months of work to get there.

She still had many scars on her body from her mother. But she just saw them as her past. Something that wouldn't affect her anymore. She had gotten past it. But not completely. Sometimes she still had haunting nightmares.

But Natsu knew that if at any point she needed Kyouya she could just call him. He was always there for her. And on the very rare occasions that she couldn't reach Kyouya, she could go to Tamaki, who lived in a neighboring apartment building. He was working with his father as well.

And if all else failed, she could go to Ouran. Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi still went there. So she could go there if she really needed to. Since they were still in the host club. Haruhi the knew King, even though she was a girl. But there were new people in the club as well.

"Natsu." Kyouya said.

Natsu blinked and snapped out of her thoughts. She had been standing in the middle of the room. She looked at him and he chuckled.

"You get lost in day dreams way too often." He teased.

Natsu smiled weakly. "Sorry."

Kyouya walked over to her. "Don't be."

He kissed her and she kissed him back. After a moment he broke the kiss and smiled at her. She smiled back. He then backed up.

"Now sit down and eat." he commanded.

Natsu looked over to the table where pancakes were on a plate. She laughed some and went and sat down. He watched me as I started eating. He went over and kissed my cheek.

"I'm going… eat it all." He said and grabbed his keys off the table.

"Yes mom." She joked.

He smiled some and left the room. But he told her that every morning. Since everyone thought she had an eating disorder. She normally didn't eat breakfast, and skipped lunch a lot and didn't eat much at dinner. But she wasn't used to eating a lot. She was lucky to get fed at all at her mother's. And if she ate too much she felt sick and sometimes got sick. So maybe she did have an eating disorder.

She heard him in the other room. He was probably getting changed. I ate while he was there. He opened the door to leave the apartment.

"Love you!" Natsu called out.

"Love you too!" Kyouya called back.

Natsu smiled as she heard the door close. She sat there thinking for a little while. Thinking of Kyouya. She did that a lot. She really did love him. The thought made her blush some.

She got up and turned on the water and tested the garbage disposal and when it worked she got her plate. She pushed what was left of the pancakes down the drain. She felt sick from eating the little that she had eaten.

She left the kitchen and went into the living room. She sat down and picked up her guitar. Toto was laying on the chair. They called it Toto's chair, because that's where he always sat and laid. She smiled some.

"This is for you Toto." She joked.

When she said his name, Toto looked at her. He didn't move much though. He seemed to know that she wasn't calling him over.

She tuned the guitar slightly and then started playing. She didn't sing, just hummed. But she was working on lyrics to the song. They just weren't perfect yet. Plus she couldn't sing with just having shoved syrup down her throat.

She sat there a while by herself. She ended up laying on the couch with her eyes closed. Strumming her guitar as she thought.

She had just recently become interested in her father. I wanted to know who he was. And if he even knew he had a daughter. Maybe he would actually care. Although Natsu wasn't expecting it. She was more just curious. She never met him, or saw him. Not even pictures. She only knew his name, Yuki Raidon.

She was lost in thought over finding her father. She hadn't told anyone she wanted to locate him. Not even Kyouya. She wanted to do it on her own, not with anyone's help. It was like a personal mission or quest. It had to be done by her.

Suddenly she was jolted out of her thoughts when the door to the apartment violently burst open.


	2. Doc

Natsu stared at the door that had just burst opened. And she got an agitated look. Toto had jumped up, and growled, but was calm again.

"Natsu! Natsu!" Tamaki said in his bright hyperactive voice.

He closed the door and ran over to where she was now sitting on the couch. He hadn't changed much in two years. He had something in his hand.

"Yes Tamaki?" She asked simply.

"I have tickets!" He said brightly.

Natsu rose an eyebrow. She looked at him curiously. And he held up the tickets. There were 4 of them.

"What're they for?" Natsu asked in curiosity.

Normally tickets were for plays, or concerts. A concert would probably more Tamaki's style. He was a fun person like that.

"A ball!" He said brightly.

Natsu blinked and looked slightly confused. A ball wasn't what she expected. But she wasn't really used to the rich style of life yet. So nothing should really surprise her.

He then handed two of them to her. He smiled brightly.

"You and Kyouya are coming." He stated.

Tamaki rarely asked people to do stuff. He normally told them they were going to do something. But he was never bossy. He just told them that because normally it was something he expected them to enjoy.

Natsu held the tickets and nodded some. She didn't mind going to a ball. Sounded like fun to her.

"When is it?" She asked.

"Saturday night. I'll pick you guys up." He said smiling.

Natsu nodded some. And then grinned a little. He blinked and looked at her curiously.

"That last ticket for Haruhi?" She said in a teasing voice.

He blinked and blushed. Everyone knew he liked Haruhi and that Haruhi liked him. It wasn't hard to figure out. She giggled some.

"Why don't you just ask her out? It's not that hard." Natsu said strumming her guitar.

"Says you… you've been with Kyouya for 2 years." Tamaki said with a pout.

"So? Still isn't that hard… especially since everyone knows she likes you back." Natsu said simply.

She was playing her guitar. She did that sometimes. When she was having a conversation, she'd play her guitar at the same time.

Tamaki was sitting there and thinking. Also listening to the music. He was a musician as well. But not professional. It was just for his entertainment. He thought for a little while before speaking.

"I want to hear you sing." He stated and looked at me.

I blinked some. I looked at him. That wasn't a normal request. I looked down and blushed some. I had stopped playing the previous song. After a minute I started playing another. Shortly after I started singing.

Tamaki just sat listening with a smile. Once she finished she just continued playing the guitar. He looked at her and smiled.

"You should perform some time." He said with a big smile.

Natsu shook my head blushing some. The thought of performing in front of people kind of embarrassed her. But she did want to do it. It was a want and a fear.

"Maybe." she said softly.

He smiled and got up. He had his normal grin.

"Well I need to be off. See you tonight?" He asked curiously.

Natsu blinked some and looked at him. She laughed then. He was such a goober.

"Oh yeah it's movie night… but you just couldn't wait to give me the tickets could you?" Natsu teased.

Tamaki laughed some. "That and I wanted to waste time and not go to work."

Natsu laughed some. "See you tonight Tamaki."

"Bye Natsu!" he said brightly before making his leave.

Natsu smiled and shook her head some. He was such an energetic guy. He was one of those people where it was next to impossible not to learn to love him. He just had that contagious smile and good mood. He had a talent of making everyone around him feel good.

* * *

Natsu smiled and put down her guitar and got up. She went to go take a shower. And then she got changed. It was winter. So she wore leggings under her skirt, cute boots, and a jacket and hat. She was now a much cuter dresser. She always wore girls clothes now.

And whenever she went to Ouran she had to go by a code name. Her code name was Naoko, and she was Haruhi's cousin. Well that's what she claimed.

Anyway, she grabbed her keys. She went to the door and looked at Toto. He looked back at her since he knew she was leaving.

"Be good Toto. And protect the apartment." Natsu said with a smile.

Toto let out a small yip as if he knew exactly what she just said. She laughed a little and opened the door and exited the apartment.

* * *

She left the apartment building. She looked left and right and then went right. She was walking. She did have a car that Kyouya had bought her. But she didn't use it unless she was going to Ouran or somewhere outside of this part of the city.

She was just walking. Her hands in gloves and in her jacket pockets. Kyouya actually didn't really like her wandering around the city alone. Even in the day time. But she did it anyway.

She did have a pocket knife with her. Plus a cell phone, credit cards, basically anything she might need in emergencies in the big city. But normally she just walked around. Trying to get inspiration, or just to think. And it worked.

But she did always go to one place. It was an alleyway, in a little ghetto in that part of the city. It was a bunch of old empty run-down apartment buildings. A place where homeless people resided.

She walked through the alley, feeling safe even with all the homeless people around her. They were used to her, and didn't bother her any. She made it to one building and walked inside the door less entrance. She went into the living room and found an old man sitting there with blankets, and some empty food containers around him.

Plus a bunch of books. The room was filled with them. There was only one piece of furniture in the room, and that was an old couch. But the floor was covered with tons of books.

The old man looked up. He was dirty, and had white thin hair, it was short. He had no facial hair, and wore smudged glasses, one eye cracked some. He had blue eyes and old dirty, worn out clothes. Except his jacket looked almost brand new. His blankets all looked new as well.

"Why hello my dear!" He said in his cheerful old voice.

"Hey Doc." Natsu said with a smile.

She went over and sat next to him on the floor, against the wall. She pulled out a muffin and breakfast sandwich that she had picked up on her way over. And a bottle of water. She gave them to him.

"Why thank you." he said and took the food.

He ate the food with great delight and it made Natsu smile. He was as skinny as a homeless person. So she was glad when he had food to eat. She brought food to him constantly. At least once a day if not more. She had even invited him over to the apartment for Thanksgiving. Kyouya had to go to his families to have Thanksgiving. But Natsu stayed at the apartment. But Doc had refused to come. So instead Natsu got two full thanksgiving dinners and went to Doc instead. They sat in his cold old living room and ate and talked and just had a great time.

Natsu had met Doc a couple weeks after moving into the apartment. He had been mugged for some corn chowder. And she helped him out. Even if he was some homeless dude. After that the two became very close.

Doc wasn't just some crazy old homeless guy though. His name was actually Kohaku Yasuo, but Natsu just called him Doc. He was actually a philosophy teacher, and had worked as a teacher at a highly prestigious university. But he left abruptly, and became homeless basically by choice. He said he did it to be free. To live life the way it was intended.

He was actually very wise. And was a very big inspirational piece for Natsu. He inspired her all the time. Plus it was just nice to talk with someone, and he was always willing to listen.

* * *

Hotaru: I want to know what you guys think of Doc! So don't be afraid to message!


	3. Inspiration

"So my dear… what's on your mind?" Doc asked looking at Natsu.

"Nothing." She mumbled.

"Well that's a big lie. You can't lie to me Natsu… I always know. Even if you area good liar." He said with a small smile.

"I want to find out who my father is." Natsu said looking at him. "Am I crazy for wanting to know?"

"Of course not. Everyone wants to know who their parents are. Even if the person is a criminal or dead. They at least want to know who it is." He said simply.

Natsu nodded looking at him. He had a very humble face and way he carried himself. She would have never guessed he was homeless by the way he spoke. But in her mind, angels always showed up in the least likely spots. She smiled some.

"I think I can do it. You don't think it'll be too hard do you?" Natsu asked him.

"Well anything can get done if the physical plain allows it, and if you have enough drive." He answered in his philosophic way.

Natsu laughed and nodded. "Alright Mr. Fortune Cookie."

He chuckled some. He had a soft old laugh. It made Natsu happy to see him smile. He was such a happy person, even in his position. He was at complete peace with the world. Natsu thought that it was amazing. She then got up.

"You've inspired me once again Doc." Natsu said with a grin.

"Run on it love. I'll see you later." He said. "And if it's not too much trouble.. I've been craving broccoli cheese soup."

Natsu laughed some. "Alright I'll come back with soup."

He chuckled some as she walked to the door. "Goodbye."

"Bye." She said as she left and left the ghetto.

* * *

Instead of going home Natsu went to a music store. Once inside she was greeted by the person behind the counter that knew her well. She went over and picked up a playable guitar in the store. She sat down and started playing.

"Maybe you should buy your own guitar one of these days." Hoshi behind the counter teased.

"I have a guitar at home. But this is closer to where I came from." Natsu stated.

Hoshi nodded some, she didn't really get Natsu. But she didn't care, because people tended to like hearing Natsu playing. It showed the guitar worked well. So it was all fine with Hoshi.

But Natsu never spent long there. She was done within the hour and got up and left again without a word. She went for a walk, and went to the park.

* * *

The park was beautiful. The city did a really good job keeping it clean and looking it good. Natsu walked through and eventually walked through some thicket of large colorful flowers. Behind it though, was a house. A very old run down house to be correct.

No one lived in it. And it was almost falling apart. But for some reason the city just surrounded it with thick bushes and flowers. So no one knew it was there. And anyone who saw it probably got scared thinking it was a haunted house or something.

But Natsu loved the house. She thought it was gorgeous. She walked over to a tree in front of it. It had a swing hanging from it. Natsu sat on the wooden seat and started swinging. This was her second source of inspiration.

It was the only unwatched place in the park. The grass was long, and there were wild flowers. Natsu had never been inside the house, but had been tempted to many times.

She swung for a while, until her phone started ringing. She stopped and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She looked at it, it was Kyouya. She sat on the swing still, and she answered it.

"Hello." She said into the phone.

"Hey where are you?" Kyouya asked.

"Not at home." She grinned.

"Specifically where are you?" Kyouya asked again.

"673 steps northwest from the apartment, but 25 stories lower." She teased.

"Oh you are very amusing. Well what do you want for lunch?" He asked.

"I can get it… what do you want?" I asked back.

"Italian." He said simply. "But how about we go out for lunch?"

"Alright I'll be home asap then." Natsu said smiling.

"Ok. I'll be waiting and starving." He teased.

"Oh you'll be fine you baby." Natsu said smiling.

Kyouya laughed a little at the other end of the phone.

":Love you." Natsu said softly.

"Love you too." Kyouya answered.

"Bye." Natsu said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

She got up and stuck it in her pocket. She then left her little dream home. Once out, she left the park. But she made a couple stops before going back to the apartment. Her final stop being the ghetto. She got to Doc's house and went inside and to the living room where he was reading.

"One broccoli and cheese soup. Still hot." Natsu said smiling.

Doc looked up at her and smiled. Closing his book and taking the soup and spoon from Natsu. She also gave him bread. And a sandwich for later.

"Thank you dear. Are you going to stay?" He asked, seeming to know the answer.

"No me and Kyouya are going to go have lunch together." Natsu replied with a smile.

Doc smiled and nodded. "Young love. So invigorating."

Natsu laughed some. "Bye Doc."

"Goodbye Natsu." He said with a smile as she took her leave.

* * *

After that Natsu went straight home. When she got up to the apartment she went inside. She noticed that Kyouya was not in the living room. She did notice that Toto was on his chair though. So she knew nothing was wrong.

"Kyouya!" She called out.

"Bedroom!" He called back.

Natsu smiled and went to the bedroom door and saw Kyouya standing there, changing. She watched him curiously. His clothes were covered in like a white powder. She was rather curious.

"Get into a fight with a chalk board?" She teased.

"No… renovations of the office. The white crap fills the air and every inch of the place." He replied simply.

Natsu nodded some. It hadn't really looked like chalk to her. So that made a lot more sense. She stood there watching him. He looked over at her as he put on his tee shirt. He walked over to her.

"What?" He asked simply.

Natsu smiled some. "Nothing." She replied simply.

He chuckled and then kissed her briefly and then spoke. "Alright then."


	4. Being Hurt and Frozen Rain

Kyouya took me to lunch. He could tell Natsu was a little distracted. He had been watching her. While eating and even once they were done she didn't seem to be completely there. He smiled some watching her. He always knew when something was on her mind, and he normally knew what it was she was thinking about.

"Thinking about finding your dad?" He asked simply.

Natsu blinked and snapped back to reality. She seemed a little stunned. She didn't know how he figured that out. She hadn't told him.

"If you want to keep something secret, you shouldn't leave your laptop open to the page, or stuff sitting in the printer." He grinned and teased.

Natsu blinked and blushed out of embarrassment. She used to be so good at hiding stuff. But now she was getting rusty at it. She shrugged.

"Yeah." She said simply.

There was no use lying to Kyouya. He knew her much too well. He could always see through the lies.

"I won't get into it. But if you want my help, you only have to ask." he said with a soft smile.

Natsu looked at him and smiled back. "Thanks Kyo."

He smiled and leaned over and kissed her softly. She kissed him back. She always loved his kisses. And when he held her. He just made her feel safe.

He smiled at me, but then seemed to notice something or someone. He got up. We had paid a while ago. I blinked as he grabbed me hand and pulled me up.

He headed to the back and I tried to catch what we were running from, but it was too late.

"Kyouya!" Someone called out.

Kyouya stopped and sighed. He turned and looked over at his father who came walking up. I clung to Kyouya's arm some and hid behind him slightly.

Kyouya's father scared me. Mostly because I was probably the last type of person he wanted his son to be in love with. He didn't look friendly either. He made me very nervous. And even more nervous with Kyouya's brothers at his sides.

Kyouya was calm though. "Hello." He said simply.

"Why hello." Kyouya's dad said with a small smile.

He might have been smiling, but his aura was totally different. Natsu had tried very hard not to have to be in even the same room as those three. When her and Kyouya lived with his father, she went out of her way never to be in the same room as him. And she actually had never met or talked to Kyouya's brothers. Just saw them once or twice from afar.

"You must be Kyouya's girlfriend." One said with a smile similar to his fathers.

Natsu blinked and nodded some. She didn't say anything though.

"Natsu am I correct?" The other one asked simply.

Once again she nodded. She felt like she was with giants. Even Kyouya seemed to grow bigger. Because even if he wasn't like them personality wise. He was still them. He was an Ootori. Not only that but he owned their company. Natsu was feeling smaller and smaller by the second.

"So Natsu… still unemployed? Not going back to school?" Kyouya's dad asked with a smile.

Well there was the first of many stabs at Natsu. And he even did it with a smile. How classy. She nodded again staring at the floor. She didn't want to stay there. Kyouya knew I hated it. But before he could say anything his older brother spoke out.

"Come on you can speak can't you? I haven't been informed that you're a mute." He said in almost a kind tone.

"Leave her alone.. She probably doesn't talk too much in fear of sounding foolish amongst those who have a better standing in life." His other brother chimed in.

"How about both of you stop. She's a pretty girl. Just because she has a poor past, a bad social standing, no family, and no career at all doesn't mean you should make her feel worse." Kyouya's dad scolded both of them.

Natsu stared at the floor. She had loosened her grip on Kyouya's arm, basically having let it go. Kyouya looked pissed though. Natsu could only hear the rapid raindrops falling outside. Kyouya went to speak but was cut off by Natsu running off, and out of the restaurant.

"Natsu!" He called and then glared at his family. "You know what… I don't care about her social standing or past. I love her… and no matter how much you dislike her… I won't listen to you. Because you know nothing about her." His voice almost leaked poison from it.

He then ran off after Natsu. Leaving his father and brother's standing there. They didn't look pleased about what Kyouya just said. But then grinned some at one another about what they had accomplished with Natsu. Hoping that she'd up and leave.

* * *

Natsu ran on the sidewalk. She didn't know where she was going, but her feet and legs seemed to have a pretty good idea so she just let them go. She ran through the freezing rain. She had left her jacket in the car when they went to the restaurant. So she was in a thin tee shirt.

She ignored the cold rain hitting her bare skin. It was easy for her to ignore the burning skin and sharp stabs when the rain hit her. Warm tears rolling down her cheeks.

She felt like crap. Only a couple minutes of being with them and they broke her. Made her feel like she was worth less than nothing. And that she didn't deserve Kyouya. And they were right, she didn't deserve him. He was way too good for her.

She found herself running into the park. She made it to the brush and through it. She was at her house in the park. But she didn't go inside. She just fell onto her butt and sat in the tall dead grass. She was now feeling the pain on her skin.

She was freezing, and probably getting close to getting frost bite, or hypothermia. But she didn't move. She didn't even attempt it. She just sat there crying.

* * *

But then someone's voice came from behind her. It made her tense.

"Susu." Kyouya said softly.

"Why'd you come after me?" Natsu asked. "I'm not worth it. I'm no good for you."

Kyouya walked over, he dropped onto his knees next to her. He wrapped his arms around her. She tensed. He was warm, he had been in the car.

"Don't listen to them. They don't know you. And I don't deserve you. I don't deserve your love, especially if this is what my family does to you." He said softly.

Natsu tensed and hugged him and just cried into him. He always knew exactly what to say. He was amazing like that. And one of the many reasons Natsu loved him so much.


	5. Kyouya Tells Off His Brothers and Father

Kyouya had brought Natsu home. He made her take a warm shower. And when she got out, he cuddled with her on the couch under a blanket. He was worried about her getting sick. Along with about her running away. He didn't want her to run away from him. He really needed her.

"I'm sorry." He suddenly said.

Natsu blinked some. She lifted her head from his chest and looked at him. She was confused as to why he was saying sorry.

"This is my fault… I shouldn't have let them do that to you." He said, sounding guilty.

Natsu went to speak, but he cut her off. He was starting to rant at her, in a rushed tone.

"I should have stopped them. I should have set them straight I should have done something. They attacked you and I didn't say anything. I just let them, and then you ran off and I shouldn't have let you g-" He was cut off.

Natsu had moved some and kissed him. Just to make him stop talking. He kissed her back. Then she broke it, knowing he would listen to her now.

"Kyouya… it's not your fault. They're snakes. They think they are above everyone else when they aren't. They got bought out by their son and younger brother. They're going to be resentful of you. And they're going to try and destroy your happiness. But you can't let them. The only time I'd be mad at you, is if you let them destroy your happiness." Natsu said smiling softly.

Kyouya blinked and looked at her. He didn't seem to know what to say to her. He just smiled softly and ran his fingers through her partly wet hair.

"I love you Natsu." He said softly.

Natsu smiled softly and kissed him. "I love you too." She replied with affection.

* * *

Next Morning (yes they did what you're thinking they did)

Natsu was laying in bed. She was sound asleep. Kyouya walked in from the living room and looked at her. The night before he had canceled movie night with Tamaki. When Natsu was in the shower after they had got home from the park. He didn't want to go to work. He'd rather stay here with her.

But he had to go. He was going to have a meeting with his father and brothers. He wasn't going to let what happened yesterday, happen again. Not ever. Not if he could help it. So he had to go in, but he'd probably come right home after.

He went over to the bed and leaned down and kissed Natsu gently on the lips. Making her wake up to kiss him back. He smiled and didn't move much after breaking the kiss.

"I'm going to work… go back to sleep. I love you." He said softly and quietly to her.

"Love you too." She said in a tired mumble.

Kyouya smiled and stood upright again. Watching her a moment as she fell back asleep. He then turned and left the room. He was already dressed. He walked to the door and looked at Toto.

"Go watch her and make sure nothing bad happens." He said to the small dog.

Toto hopped down out of his normal spot and went to the bedroom. He went inside, as if he had understood Kyouya completely. In which he probably did.

Kyouya smiled and grabbed his jacket and keys and such and left the apartment. And went to work. The meeting waiting on him.

* * *

He walked into his office and at first ignored the three others. They watched him as he hung up his jacket and went and sat at the chair behind his chair. And then with no greeting, sent them all a very nasty look. Making them all almost jump and look slightly afraid.

"Why are we here Kyouya?" His father asked trying to sound normal and snobby.

"I'm not happy with you… none of you are in a good place in my books right now." Kyouya said coldly.

"Well that's unfair of you. We didn't even do any-" One of his brothers tried saying.

"Didn't do anything? Oh you're amusing. We all know you DID do something. Not only were you going against me. But you hurt a girl who is still recovering from a life of being kicked when she was down. She could have died or gotten very sick. You should all be ashamed of hurting a poor girl you don't even know." Kyouya said with a glare and his voice as a poisonous hiss.

They all seemed nervous. And a little mad that they're plan didn't succeed. But now they had to fill up the holes they dug, or face the punishment of being jerks. They did seem to feel rather bad though, after Kyouya phrased it the way he had. Them all realizing that Natsu was a person. And not just a source of Kyouya's happiness. And that she had a rough life so far.

"We're truly sorry Kyouya-" His father started off.

But Kyouya cut him off. "You're sorry that it didn't work. And you're sorry about hurting an innocent girl. But you aren't sorry to me. So hold your breath. You're all lucky I'm not as lowly as all of you. Or I'd fire all of you. Now get back to work." Kyouya said coolly, but with distaste for them.

They all sat a little astounded. Before all getting up and leaving the room. Looking over their shoulders at Kyouya as they left. Kyouya sat there for a little while. But then he got up. He wasn't going straight home. He was going elsewhere first.

* * *

At home Natsu had been awake for a little while. She was writing in a book. It was a music book. She wrote songs in it. She was playing around with one in her head. And finally got up. She had to go see Doc. So she cooked something up and put it on a paper dishes and headed out.

When she got there, Doc was awake and… cleaning. Not something Natsu was used to seeing. So she stood in the doorway watching for a moment. Before finally speaking.

"Expecting the in-laws." She joked.

Doc blinked and turned and looked at her. He smiled and laughed some. He looked around for a moment.

"Quite right.. You're very clever. No I'm just doing a little cleaning. It was a pigs sty in here. And I may be homeless, but I am no pig mind you." He said with a smile.

Natsu smiled weakly. It had been that messy since she had known Doc. But she wouldn't mention that. He was just a crazy old guy, who was wiser than any other.

"Here I brought you food." Natsu said with a smile.


	6. Visit to the Host Club

After Natsu's daily visit with Doc she left the alley. She actually went back to the apartment. She was a little surprised when she didn't find Kyouya there. He normally would have come home by now. She was hoping nothing happened. But She was sure he was fine.

She looked at Toto and smiled brightly. "Come on Toto… we're going to Ouran."

She smiled and grabbed his lease. He didn't really need it, but you kind of had to walking outside. But Toto got all excited and hopped down from his chair. He went over to her and she hooked his leash on.

Natsu left the apartment with him. We went downstairs and to the parking garage. Where she went to her cute little sports car. She took off Toto's leash and sent a text to Kyouya.

Just wanted to make sure you're ok. Love you. Is what she sent.

Natsu then started the car and left the garage. She then went to Ouran High School. She drove into the parking lot and parked the car, and took out her phone to look at the return text from Kyouya.

Yeah just went shopping. Love you too Was the message.

Natsu smiled to herself. She then got out of the car, Toto hopping out behind her. She smiled and closed the door. She then went into the school. She knew exactly where to find who she was looking for. They'd be at the host club.

* * *

She made her way through the familiar hallways. She knew this place like the back of her hand. She had put in a blue colored contact on her amber eye. It would have been much to easy for people to notice who she was with her unique eyes.

She made her way to the music room and went inside. Everyone looked up. And instantly the twins were on their feet and around me like monkeys.

"Nao!" They said cheerfully.

Natsu laughed a little. "Hey guys."

Then Haruhi came walking up holding Toto. Toto really liked Haruhi. Haruhi smiled at Natsu, who smiled back. Haruhi had really gotten used to the host club thing, and was the new King. But everyone knew it would happen when Tamaki left.

"Hi Naoko. It's nice to see you." She said in her normal calm and humble voice.

All the girls were watching them. They had all seen Natsu before. But they were always curious as to why she came. But she never really had a reason.

"You coming tomorrow?" Natsu asked.

Haruhi blinked and nodded with a small smile, and a tint of a blush. "Yeah I'm coming."

"Good." I said with a bright smile.

Suddenly one of the new comers was right in front of me. He was the new Mori, sort of. He was still the strong silent type. But he had a rather romantic dark vibe to him. So he was kind of a combo of Natsu and Mori. He was a sophomore

He reached out and took Natsu's hand and kissed it gently. "Hello Miss. Naoko." He said in his rather deep voice.

Natsu smiled. "Hello Kiyoshi." She said in her sweet voice.

Everyone knew he had a crush on her. It was very obvious. And his customers didn't like it when Naoko came to visit. But it didn't matter much because they still came to see him.

Next a small kid jumped out. He was clearly the new Hunny. His name was Taku. He was pretty cute too. He was a freshman. And very energetic. Unlike Hunny though, he didn't like cake. But he had a big sweet tooth for candy. And he carried around a elephant instead of a bunny.

"Nao!" He hugged her.

Nao laughed some, since he never hugged her long enough for her to hug him back. He would always release her and run over to Kiyoshi. The two have been best friends since pre-school. And have definitely developed into two different people. But unlike Hunny and Mori, Kiyoshi acted annoyed of Taku. Kind of like older and younger siblings.

And then emerged the new Kyouya. He was more light then Kyouya. And was more of a bad boy. He was a senior, new to Ouran. But he did market the club and handle all the money. He was pretty good at it too. He smiled.

"Hello Naoko." He said with a simple smile.

"Nice to see you again Ryuichi." Natsu replied.

And last but definitely not least, the new Tamaki/Haruhi. He was the natural rookie, but would become the king once Haruhi left. He was a freshman He was a cute kid. He was clutzy and a tad dorky. But somehow he pulled it off. His name was Yasuo.

Natsu had noticed that none of the kings, were alike. And she kind of liked that. Haruhi was definitely nothing like Tamaki. And Yasuo was nothing like either of them. It brought new life to the Host Club.

"Hey Yasuo." Natsu greeted him with a smile.

"Hi Nao." He replied shyly.

Natsu smiled. She looked at this club and saw the old club. But they really weren't alike in looks at all. Kiyoshi actually had blonde hair and green eyes. Taku had strawberry blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. Ryuichi had dark brown hair and black eyes. He was the closest to his match up, he had the same eyes. And finally Yasuo, had messy orange hair and brown eyes.

After the greetings, everyone went back to their customers. Haruhi was on the two couches with her customers. Toto in her lap. Natsu watched her. She was really good at this hosting thing. She had always been good at it though.

* * *

Natsu looked out the window. And came back to earth when the customers left. She smiled and got up. And the club seemed to relax.

"I almost slipped up and called you Natsu." Kiyoshi stated.

Natsu laughed a little. "You gotta be careful.. Don't want to blow our cover." She teased some.

"Hey Natsu. Our annual dance is coming up in two weeks. We were thinking of having the old hosts make a surprise visit. Well Tamaki and Kyouya… and maybe Natsu?" Haruhi asked curiously.

Natsu looked at her and smiled. "I'll talk it over with Kyouya. I know Tamaki will be all over it. I may come as Natsu, or Naoko. I'll have to talk with Kyouya on that part."

Haruhi smiled and nodded. "Good." She stated.

Everyone would be excited to see the old hosts. The new hosts had only met Tamaki and Kyouya once. Unlike me where I was always coming in and visiting. So they really wanted to see them again.

Tomorrow was Saturday, which was when the ball was. Haruhi was going with Tamaki, and Natsu was going with Kyouya. But also other grown ups would be there. Like Tamaki's father and grandmother. And worse more, Kyouya's family. But Natsu knew she'd be ok. She wasn't going to be afraid of them anymore. She wasn't going to let them judge her.


	7. The Ball and a Surprise

It was about 15 minutes before Tamaki was supposed to pick up Kyouya and Natsu for the ball. And of course Kyouya was ready to go. But Natsu was a mess. She didn't know where everything was. She constantly asked Kyouya where something was, and he always answered correctly.

Natsu was ready right before the call from Tamaki for them to go outside. Kyouya said they'd be down in a second. He laughed at Natsu since she had just managed to get on her formal coat.

"And right on time." He teased.

Natsu half smiled. "Shut up you." She teased back.

They left the apartment and got into the limo. And headed off to the party. Haruhi looked slightly nervous. Only because she wasn't exactly used to these kinds of parties yet, at least, not as a girl. But Natsu was nervous too. Knowing that those three men that made her run out of the restaurant would be there.

* * *

When they arrived they left the limo. It was a grand hotel. It had to be 75 stories tall. And had a couple of attached shorter buildings. Probably restaurants and the ball room and such. It was beautiful. And as they walked in it was more beautiful.

Everything was classy. Lots of things made of glass. A chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Vases with flowers in them. Statues, and fountains. They were all in the main entrance. It was bright and made you want to look around at everything.

The 4 made their way to the ballroom. And similar to the main entrance it was gorgeous. It was a large room with several chandeliers. It was Victorian styled, as if you were in some kind of European castle. It was quite magnificent.

Haruhi and Natsu were both kind of awestruck by the sight. And took of their jackets. They weren't used to places like this.

Natsu looked over at Haruhi. She smiled some. Haruhi was wearing a long pale pink gown. It had pink ribbons as straps over her shoulders. And then there was ribbon crisscrossed on the back almost like a corset. It was very pretty.

Natsu herself was wearing a fiery dress. It was Spanish inspired. The main fabric was red, while where it showed her leg has yellow, orange and red layers. It went over one shoulder. Natsu looked hot to say the least.

Tamaki and Kyouya led their dates down the stairs to the dance floor. Not everyone was dancing. Just the middle of the room was the dance floor. The people on the outside were mingling.

The 4 stayed together on the outside of the dance floor. But soon Tamaki was spotted by his father. And had to go with Haruhi to talk to him. Although Tamaki didn't seem very liked by his grandmother or father sometimes.

Natsu and Kyouya kept walking around. Occasionally they were stopped, or rather Kyouya was stopped. Natsu was introduced to all of them, but she couldn't remember any of their names. It was just over whelming. But they all complimented her on how pretty she was, so she couldn't really complain. They also complimented Kyouya on getting such a catch as Natsu. Which made her feel good.

* * *

They walked around. They had been avoiding Kyouya's family. But when they seemed to be trapping them. Kyouya looked at Natsu with a smile.

"Would you like to dance?" He said to her.

Natsu smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

He smiled and took her hand and lead her onto the dance floor. She smiled and went out with him. He then turned to her and they started dancing. They weren't to be bothered out there. So it was alright. Besides, Natsu loved dancing with Kyouya.

They danced for a few songs. But then Tamaki and Haruhi danced their ways over to them. The two blinked and looked at them. Tamaki had a big grin.

"I wanna confuse everyone… let's switch partners and re-separate." Tamaki said grinning.

Natsu blinked and smiled. "Guess the twins rubbed off on him some."

Kyouya chuckled. "Alright I don't see why not."

Natsu blinked and suddenly she was pulled to Tamaki. But she didn't really mind. She was sure this would confuse everyone who just met Haruhi and Natsu. Now that Natsu thought about it. It sounded more fun by the minute.

* * *

Then her and Tamaki danced off. But then Tamaki took Natsu off the dance floor. And then through a door. She blinked a little alarmed.

"Ta-Tamaki what're yo-?" She was cut off by him covering her mouth with his hand

"Natsu… you're performing." he said quietly but with excitement.

Natsu went wide-eyed and blushed darkly. She then became slightly alarmed when realizing the full extent of what he said. And pulled his hand away.

"Wait… you mean in front of all those classy people? The ones that are critical? Some that already want to rip me apart?" I said in a low tone.

He put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her. "Natsu… you're good… you can do this. Kyouya wouldn't have let me do this if he didn't think you could do it." He said calmly.

Natsu gazed at him for a minute or so. She didn't know what to say. And she was more than nervous about doing this.

"Show them how much better you are than they think." he smiled at her.

Natsu looked at him. And then nodded slowly. He was right. She needed to prove herself, not just to them, but to herself as well.

"Alright… I'll do it." She said softly.

Tamaki smiled brightly and walked off. He came back with a guitar and handed it to Natsu. She took it nervously. She wasn't sure what'd she do quite yet. But after a minute or two she figured it out.

"Tamaki can I talk to the band?" She asked him.

Of course there had been a live band at this party. And Natsu wanted to talk to them. She wasn't going to stand up and play alone.

"Yeah I can go get them." Tamaki said with a smile.

He then snuck off again. When he came back, he had the band with him. Natsu introduced herself nervously. And then told them what she wanted them to do. Then they went out and got ready.

Natsu was trying to calm herself down. She just strummed the guitar. She knew what she was going to do. And Tamaki was going out to introduce her to the crowd.

"Hello everyone." Tamaki said into a microphone.

Everyone became silent and looked at him. No one was dancing. Since the music had stopped. He wasn't worried at all. He was used to these people. Plus he was outgoing and used to situations like this one.

"We have a surprise. A very talented musician is going to play for you. She isn't anyone famous. But you have all met her tonight. Playing for you is Natsu Hisakata." Tamaki said and walked off to the side.

Natsu shyly walked out onto the stage. She glanced at the band and they started playing. She started playing as well and went up to the microphone.

She was nervous and everyone was watching her. But her eyes scanned the room, until she found one person. And that was Kyouya. Once she found him, she wasn't going to move her gaze from him. He just smiled watching her.

She started singing. She knew she had to sing something soft. She needed to remember who she was singing for. She was determined to make a good impression.

When she finished singing, she was basically froze up. But then when she heard clapping. Her eyes left Kyouya and looked around at everyone else. They all smiled and clapped. She smiled back and nodded.

"T-thank you." She got out.

* * *

She then got out. And the band started playing their own music again. Natsu put away the guitar. She then went off to the floor again. Kyouya was right there to greet her. She hugged him.

"That was so amazing!" She said brightly.

Her heart was racing. Adrenaline rushed through her body. She loved the feeling. He hugged her back.

"I'm proud of you Susu." He said softly.

But then to rain on their parade, who else was to walk over, but Dr. Evil and his son henchmen. Kyouya and Natsu released each other slowly and looked at the three. Kyouya had a very smug look on his face. And Natsu was hiding her nervousness.

"Well what do you know… the girl has a voice… who knew." Kyouya's father said.

"Maybe she doesn't need to get an education." One brother said.

"Yeah she can just become a big time celebrity." The other said.

Kyouya glared and went to talk, but Natsu cut him off.

"Yes I do have a voice. No I'm fine without going back to school. And if I do become a celebrity I'll remember you three when I get a big award. And I'll tell everyone that you three were the ones that pushed me to prove myself." She said with a cute innocent smile, although her comment was a stab at them.

The three blinked. Kyouya even looked at her a little surprised. She had new found confidence. And she wasn't letting those big dogs push her around anymore.


	8. Kyouya's Proposal

The three elder Ootoris stared at Natsu. They all were rather surprised at her finally standing up for herself. It was something she had not done before. Not once. But she was a different person now. She wasn't going to let anyone get in her way now.

"What? Surprised I can talk? Surprised more that I know how to make comments in a kind matter but really stab at you? Surprised I can be just like you three? Well don't worry… I'm surprised too." Natsu said grinning slyly.

The three looked at her. But their expressions changed. They all seemed to smirk back at Natsu. They nodded.

"We underestimated you. You aren't as weak as I thought." Kyouya's father said.

"You could be a business manager in a heartbeat. So tell you what… would you like to manage a music school or shop?" Kyouya's eldest brother asked.

Natsu blinked surprised. Kyouya blinked and stared at his brother. He didn't seem to understand either. Natsu was absolutely shocked. She had never expected such an offer to come from one of the Ootoris, other than Kyouya.

"Wait… are you serious. Because if you're lying you will not be in a good spot." Natsu said in a dangerous tone.

She wasn't going to be played by these guys. They had messed with her more times than she ever wanted. So she wasn't going to take it this time.

"No lies. I have a bad manager at a store right now. And I'm going to open a school." He said nodding some.

"Wait you're in the music business?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Not giving record deals or anything. But clubs, stores, schools, yeah I do all that." He said simply.

Natsu nodded some. "Alright… I'm not good at teaching. But I can manage a store." She said simply to him.

He nodded some with a smile. "I'll call you when I fired the current manager. I'll send you some paperwork. And you can bring it in on your first day."

Natsu nodded and smiled some. "Sounds like a deal."

Kyouya's three elders then turned and walked off. But Kyouya seemed nervous. He even glared at them as they walked off. He held Natsu close.

"I swear… if they hurt you…" He didn't finish his sentence.

Natsu smiled some. "Don't worry. If they do anything, I have more than one way of getting back at them." She said with a sly grin.

Kyouya looked at her. "You have become a maniacal little girl. One with conquests to take over the world." he teased.

"Not the world… I'd be content with a continent as well." Natsu teased back.

Kyouya laughed some and kissed her on the forehead. Natsu smiled some. Then Tamaki and Haruhi walked up.

"So what'd they say?" Tamaki asked in a low tone.

"First they were rude like always." Natsu started off.

"But then Natsu told them off." Kyouya then stated.

"And then his oldest brother gave me a job as a manager at a music shop." Natsu finished.

The other two blinked. They were both surprised. They stared at the two. Almost as if one was going to say just kidding. But when they didn't Haruhi spoke.

"You mean… THIS Natsu told off the Ootoris?" She said looking at the two curiously.

Natsu nodded. "Yes I did… don't know how… but I did. I can even surprise myself sometimes."

The other's smiled. They seemed to be glad that Natsu finally stood up for herself. None of them had ever seen her stand up for herself since her mother left. But now she stood up to the big dogs. And she was the one coming out as the Alpha.

* * *

The 4 stayed at the party until late. By the end Haruhi was yawning every other minute. And Natsu was like sleep walking. And Tamaki looked less chipper than he normally did. Kyouya of course was fine. But Natsu figured that was because he was secretly superman.

But the 4 then decided to leave the party. They didn't have to say goodbye to anyone luckily. So they just left. They headed to the limo and got inside. Haruhi and Tamaki were silent the whole ride. And Natsu was leaning on Kyouya, she had fallen asleep on him.

They arrived at Kyouya and Natsu's apartment first. Kyouya decided not to wake up Natsu. He carefully got out and picked her up, saying goodbye to the other two. He then headed inside. He carried her up to apartment.

He got inside. And walked over to the bedroom, but stopped in the doorway. But stopped. He felt a little strange, as if there was something foreshadowing about the situation. But he continued and laid her gently on the bed.

When he did she rolled onto her stomach. He smiled some, but then was looking at her scar. His smile faded. He looked at it and then ran his fingers over it gently. But then he seemed to almost come to some realization. He smiled softly again. He gently kissed the mark.

* * *

The next morning it was a normal day. Natsu was still asleep in bed. And Kyouya was awake. But unlike most mornings, Kyouya wasn't getting ready for work. Even though his company worked on Sundays, he wasn't going in today, unless some emergency took place.

He was laying next to Natsu watching her sleep. He smiled softly at her. He then took something out of the nightstand. He then moved close to Natsu. He then spoke softly to her.

"Natsu." He said in a soft voice.

He got a small mumble as a reply. He smiled more. He knew she wasn't really awake. So he tried to talk again.

"You awake?" he asked in a soft tone.

"Myeh." She mumbled out.

She didn't open her eyes. Or try moving really. She was basically still asleep. But he only needed to know that she was listening though.

"Natsu… will you marry me?" he said very softly, while slipping a ring onto her ring finger.

At first she didn't respond. But that was because it took her a minute to process what was just said. And then she slowly opened her eyes. She was a little drowsy. He just gazed at her. He was smiling, trying not to laugh since he knew she wasn't done processing yet.

Natsu looked at her finger, looking at the ring. She blinked. It was white gold band. With three gems. A diamond in the center, and then one on either side of it were her birthstones. She looked at it, now wide-awake. And then her gazed slowly shifted back to Kyouya.

"Really?" her voice cracked a little.

Kyouya nodded some. "Yeah really." He replied softly.

Natsu got teary eyed, and then laughed some at herself. "Y-yes." She got out.

Kyouya smiled and kissed her softly. She kissed him back. He had caught her completely off guard with that. But she loved it.


	9. The Roof of Terror

Natsu spent the next week looking at her ring. She was telling everyone about it. Doc, the host club. But the people who had yet to know about it, was Kyouya's family. The people who might completely oppose the idea of Kyouya getting married to such a girl. Even if they had seemed to become fond of her their last meeting.

* * *

Natsu was sitting at the table in the apartment. She was reading papers or something. Kyouya was at work. But he walked in not long after. He blinked when he noticed Natsu wasn't in the living room. He thought she might have been out.

But then he saw her at the table and smiled some. He noticed her reading and playing with her ring. She wasn't used to wearing it yet, so she fidgeted with it constantly. But he found it cute. And it drew his attention to it, and it always made him smile.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her neck. Making her jump. He chuckled some. He knew he would startle her. He cuddled his head up to hers. She smiled some. She just looked at her papers.

"You like to make me jump, don't you?" She said smiling.

Kyouya nodded some. "Yes I do." He said simply, and with a smile.

Natsu smiled and nodded. Kyouya kissed the side of her head and looked down at what she was reading. He laughed some again. She blinked and rolled her eyes smiling.

"You're laughing at me." She stated.

"Yes I am… why are you looking at books about managing?" He asked looking at the papers and books.

"Because I don't know anything about it." She replied simply.

Kyouya moved one arm and closed the book she had been reading. She blinked some in confusion. And turned her head slightly to him. He smiled and replaced his arm around her neck. He had a knowing smile on his face.

"Why'd you do that?" Natsu asked him.

"You don't need to read up on it. I know you can handle it." He said simply.

Natsu rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yeah sure."

She went to open the book again but Kyouya gently grabbed her hand. And then pulled her up. She blinked and was slightly alarmed since the chair got knocked over. She blinked as he held her tightly. She was rather confused, and then he picked her up, so her feet were just barely off the ground.

"K-Kyouya?" She stuttered out.

Kyouya smirked and started walking. He had little to no trouble doing so. Natsu blinked and was confused as to where he was going to bring her. Especially when he got to the door and opened it. Natsu was now really confused.

"Kyouya where are we going?" Natsu asked a little nervous.

Kyouya had never really done anything like this. At least not without saying what he was doing. Especially when she asked. So she was rather nervous about this. But she did trust Kyouya.

She became slightly freaked out when he brought her up stairs. She wasn't a fan of being carried up stairs, at least not when she was conscious. But she whined some. And Kyouya just cooed in her ear making her feel better.

He finally got to his destination, walking out onto the roof with her. Natsu was first confused. But then went into almost a panic as he walked closer to the edge. Be he kept walking, getting closer and closer to the edge of the rooftop.

"Kyouya.. This is close enough to the edge." Natsu said nervously.

But Kyouya didn't seem to be listening. He just kept walking. And then Natsu went into panic mode. Se started actually struggling against him.

"Ky-youya! Stop! No!" She said in pure terror and panic.

She struggled, but he was somehow so much stronger than her. She was in a panic. She didn't like heights and rooftop edges. They weren't a good thing to her. But Kyouya kept walking, right up to the edge. Holding Natsu over the edge.

Natsu was frozen in fear. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She was frozen up and couldn't even say anything. But she turned her head some, to look at Kyouya. But now it wasn't Kyouya at all. In fact it was his brother that just gave her the job. She went wide-eyed. He then dropped her, letting her fall.

She screamed as she started falling. Clawing for the sky as if there was something to grab to stop her falling. But there was nothing there. She screamed.

* * *

Her screaming carried on into the real world. She had shot up right in the bed. She was covered in sweat. Tears stained her cheeks. She was panting and her eyes were wide. Her hands were clutching the blankets. She looked terrified.

The scream had instantly woken up Kyouya with a startle. He had half sat up. And looked at Natsu. He instantly saw her expression and how distraught she was. He sat up completely and looked at her with clear concern. He gently took the sides of her face in his hands and turned her to look at him. She gazed at him with fear and sorrow. He wiped aware her tears gently.

"Shhh.. It was just a bad dream. Everything is ok here. I won't let anything hurt you." He said softly to her.

She gazed at him and nodded. She was so relived to hear him say that. The dream had been pretty realistic. And very frightening. She had thought it almost to be real. But somehow had known the whole time it wasn't. It was just one of those subconscious things.

Kyouya gently kissed her on the forehead. Making her snap out of her thoughts. She looked at him again.

"It's not morning yet… let's go back to sleep alright?" He said softly.

Natsu nodded some. The two then lied down again. Kyouya moved close to Natsu and held her in a protective manner. It didn't take long for both of them to drift asleep again.


	10. The Host Clubs Ball

The next morning Natsu was surprised when she found herself lifted out of bed. She was a little alarmed at first. But she wasn't for very long, even with her nightmare. It was Kyouya. He kissed her on the forehead. She leaned against him, still tired.

"We're we going?" She mumbled.

"We're going in the living room." Kyouya said smiling.

"Why?" Natsu mumbled again.

"Because we're going to plan an engagement party for tomorrow night." He replied.

"Well why do we have to be in the living room?" She asked again.

"Because we have help planning." Kyouya grinned.

That woke Natsu up. "Wait! I'm in my pajamas!" She protested, as Kyouya left the bedroom into the living room.

But as they went into the living room, Natsu blinked. She looked at who was there. It wasn't some kind of fancy planner. It was Tamaki and Haruhi. She blinked.

"Oh it's just you guys… never mind then." Natsu said and cuddled up to Kyouya again.

Kyouya chuckled some. The other two blinked and looked at her. Confused about what she had meant by that. Kyouya went over and sat on the couch with Natsu in his lap. She just closed her eyes and leaned against him.

Kyouya smiled some and looked at the other two. They smiled some as well. But then Haruhi brought up what they were there for.

"So you want a party… to announce your engagement… but you don't want anyone to know?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah… I want to surprise my family." Kyouya said putting it mildly.

Tamaki nodded some. "Well what're you going to say the dinner is for?" He asked.

"That's what I need help with. I need a reason to have the dinner. One that won't make them suspicious… but will make them come." Kyouya said.

The other two nodded some. Natsu seemed to have possibly fallen asleep again. Kyouya didn't mind though. He just liked her being with him… in his lap. He was thinking along with the other two. But then Tamaki spoke.

"Why don't you just have it for Natsu's new job?" He said.

The other two looked at him as if he were stupid. But Kyouya blinked some. He then nodded slowly. Haruhi looked at him.

"That's a good idea Tamaki." Kyouya said.

Tamaki blinked and then beamed. He was like a dog… he enjoyed being told he did a good job. Haruhi smiled and laughed some. Kyouya nodded and picked up a note pad. He started writing.

"Is next Saturday ok?" He asked them.

They both nodded some. But then Haruhi blinked some and looked at him. She looked slightly confused. She then spoke.

"Wait… we're coming?" She asked.

"Well yes… I have to have more than just me and my family there… or they'll get suspicious." He said simply.

The two nodded some. But of course Tamaki got a huge excited smile. Which made Kyouya look at him curiously.

"So that's 2 parties in a row… the host club ball on Friday… and then the engagement party on Saturday." He said with excitement.

Haruhi and Kyouya laughed some at him. He loved social get togethers. He was a social butterfly after all. Kyouya smiled some and looked down at Natsu.

She was sound asleep. He had yet to find out what her nightmare had been about. He was worried, he was hoping it wasn't anything like her doubting the engagement. But he loved holding her like he was. Watching her sleep. He smiled softly at her.

Haruhi and Tamaki watched him. They both smiled and tried not to laugh. They thought it was sweet how much he loved her. Haruhi got up. Tamaki blinked and followed suit. Haruhi took his hand and headed towards the door.

"We're heading out. We'll see you later. Call if you need us for anything." She said with a smile.

"Bye." Kyouya said with a smile.

The two left the apartment. And Kyouya looked down at the beautiful girl in his arms. He smiled and held her close. But more in a protective manner. Like he thought something was wrong. And it said on his face that he was worried.

He laid down holding her on the couch. Holding her tightly. He meant what he had said after her nightmare. He'd protect her.

* * *

The days rolled by and it got to Friday. It was around 5:30pm. Natsu and Kyouya were getting ready for the ball. Kyouya and Natsu decided that Natsu was going as a host. And she was kind of excited. She hadn't been that Natsu in a long time.

She was getting dressed into some of her old host club clothes. Of course they were bad boy clothes, on the edge of being in appropriate for such an event. She had made her hair messy. She walked out of the bedroom. She was ready to go.

"Come on Kyouya… you're slow." She said grinning.

"Funny.. Coming from the girl who's almost always late." Kyouya said from the bathroom.

Natsu grinned some. She liked it when she was ready first and able to hassle him for once. She leaned against the chair. She was in host mode. Looking dangerous and mysterious. It was something she liked being.

Kyouya walked out, now ready to go. He stopped and looked at her. She was staring out the window. Lost in thoughts. He smiled and walked over to her. She looked at him.

"If I didn't know any better you'd have me fooled too." He said smiling at her.

She blinked and grinned. "Thank you… I do try."

She got up and turned to the door. She snatched his keys off a small table near the door. He blinked and looked at her questioningly.

"I'm the bad boy… I get to drive the macho fancy sports car." She said simply.

Kyouya laughed some. He went over and kissed her. She kissed him back. They stood there a moment before breaking it. Kyouya smiled.

"Yep that's still my Natsu under there." He teased some.

Natsu smiled and left the apartment with him. She then drove them to Ouran. Of course making a dramatic, bad boy, speeding in, wheels screeching and the car doing a jolted stop. She got out and smirked. And headed inside.

Ouran was the same as it had been years before when Natsu went there. Nothing had changed at all. Only the people. But Natsu found it was still the same in every other aspect.

The two went inside. Of course being instantly drooled over by all the girls. Kyouya and Natsu were sexy to them when they had been going to the school. But seemed to find them even more exciting now that they were out. Something about them being older men or something like that.

The whole night was spent dancing and such. Natsu mostly played hard to get with the girls, but would occasionally decide she wanted to dance, and go up to one of the girls that had not asked her to dance so far during the night, and asked her to dance. It was an awful game to play with the hearts of young girls. But it was oh so much fun for Natsu. Plus it seemed to make the girls love her even more.

By the end of the night, Natsu took on the bored persona. Pretending like this scene was boring after such a long amount of time… even though it had only been a few hours. The girls loved it though. But finally the dance ended and everyone headed out.

Natsu smiled and took something out of her shirt. It was a necklace, with her engagement ring on it. She hadn't been able to wear it during the dance. But she had it the whole time. She put it back on her finger and then headed home with Kyouya. Very nervous about the dinner the next night.


	11. The Engagement Party

Natsu spent all day stressed out. She was fidgety and nervous. She couldn't sit still. Or sit for that matter. Any time she sat down it was only a couple of seconds before she got up again. She was picking up stuff and putting them almost immediately back down. Toto was a little freaked out and couldn't sit either. He was constantly whining at Natsu. But she barely listened.

Kyouya came home. He was a little surprised to see Natsu walking around like she was. He had never seen her do that before. He found it strange. He thought something was wrong at first. But then he realized she was just nervous and laughed a little at her, but she didn't hear.

"Natsu." He said to her softly.

She didn't seem to hear him. She kept moving around. Picking stuff up, putting stuff down. Sitting down, standing up. Leaning and not leaning again. Just watching made Kyouya kind of tired. He realized she had her headphones in and he waited till she got close to where he sat on the couch and then grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap.

Natsu blinked a little surprised. She hadn't expected him to do that. She turned her gaze to him. She looked at him curiously. Kyouya gently pulled her headphones out of her ears. She continued to look at him in a confused manner.

"Natsu… dear… what are you doing?" He said with a soft smile.

Natsu blinked. "Nothing." She replied simply.

She really hadn't been doing anything. Just moving around. There was no rhyme nor reason to it at all. Just nerves.

Kyouya chuckled some. He pulled her close. She blinked some. But she relaxed at least some when he started running his fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes. She was glad he was there. He always made her feel safe.

"Just calm down. Everything will be alright. Don't worry so much… it's not good for you." He was slightly teasing.

But at the same time he wasn't teasing. Natsu wasn't good with stress and nerves. It could pile up and cause a panic attack. He didn't want her to have a panic attack. So he was going to do everything to help her calm down.

Natsu sighed some. "Yeah I know." She said softly.

Kyouya smiled. He just sat there holding her. Glad she was calm again. And with the calm back in the apartment, even Toto calmed down and jumped up into his chair. Natsu looked at him. She had an idea as to how to keep her calm tonight.

* * *

Later~

Natsu finished getting ready and walked out into the living room. Her hair was in gorgeous beach curls. She was in an elegant red dress. But she was very nervous. She put on her coat. Kyouya was waiting for her leaning next to the door. He watched her with a smile.

Natsu went over to Toto. She put a collar on him, which instantly caught his attention. He only wore his collar when they were going somewhere. So he sat up and looked at Natsu. Natsu smiled and laughed a little at him and then picked him up.

"You're coming with me. You'll help calm my nerves." She spoke to the dog.

He barked in reply. Natsu smiled and grabbed his collar although she didn't plan on putting it on him. She then walked over to the door and Kyouya. Kyouya just smiled and opened the door.

"After you." He said softly.

Natsu smiled and walked out of the door. She was still really nervous. But Toto made her feel a little more calm. Because he might have been small. But he was a pretty vicious guard dog if need be.

* * *

The three arrived at the location of the dinner. Another fancy hotel. This time Natsu was too distracted by her nerves to be surprised or at awe by the large beautiful building.

They entered the dining room. It was beautiful, and similar to the ball room in the other hotel. But it had tables all around the room and no stage. But it was still quite a sight to see. Toto was looking intently around.

Natsu took off her coat while holding Toto. Which seemed surprisingly easy for her. She went walking around. She knew it wasn't polite to sit before the guests were there. But she didn't want to stand around waiting.

But Kyouya called her over. She went up next to him and stood there. She greeted everyone that came in. She was excited to see, not only the new, but original host club as well. Most of them didn't actually know about the engagement yet, so this was going to be a surprise for them too.

Once everyone was there, Natsu felt so nervous she thought she'd be sick. But Toto licked her chin and made her laugh and calm down some. He was very in tune with peoples, especially Natsu's, feelings. He knew what they needed and when.

Everyone was let to mingle for a while. But finally they were all called to the tables. And everyone sat down. Natsu sat with Toto in her lap. He laid down and just relaxed. He wasn't going to bother anyone by being at the table.

The food was served. Natsu ate some, but a lot of it she snuck under the table to Toto. She was too nervous to eat right now. She didn't want to risk throwing up. They had decided not to make the announcement until after everyone was done eating.

And for Natsu it seemed to take forever for everyone to eat. She could swear they were all eating super slow on purpose. But she knew that wasn't really the case. So she just waited patiently. And soon enough everyone was done.

Kyouya gently tapped on his wine glass. Everyone looked up at him like trained dogs. It made it hard for the nervous Natsu not to laugh at them. But it made her more nervous because now they were all looking at her and Kyouya. And Kyouya was standing, so she stood as well.

"You all know that this dinner was to congratulate Natsu for her management job. But we have something else we'd like to celebrate. Natsu and I are engaged." He said to the room.

Natsu was blushing badly. And shaking terribly. But thankfully for Toto being there since he prevented anyone from being able to see it. It took a couple seconds for it to sink in. And it was the longest couple seconds Natsu had ever experienced.

But then all the hosts jumped up cheering. It made Natsu laugh and her nerves started to dissipate. They were all goofs. The few others that were business partners and such of Kyouya that had been invited were clapping.

Natsu's eyes slowly scanned to the Ootori clan. And to her very large surprise… they were all smiling and clapping as well. She was shocked. But all her nerves disappeared completely. And she smiled and was no longer shaking.

After that it became social time once again. The host clubs were the first to jump up and congratulate the two. They sounded very excited. And of course some of them wanted to play with Toto. So Natsu let them borrow the small dog for a while.

After that Natsu and Kyouya went to see the Ootoris. They seemed actually… excited about the engagement. Saying that they shouldn't have been surprised and that it would be a grand wedding and so on like that. Nothing that really interested Natsu. She was just happy that they were actually happy about the engagement.

But then she noticed something that made her tense up. But she didn't let it show for more than a millisecond. She smiled some to the business people they were currently talking to and gracefully excused herself.

Kyouya didn't think much of it. He wasn't nervous about standing his own with all these people. They didn't bother him at all. He was used to them all by now. Plus he knew Natsu would be right back, so he had no need to worry.

But Natsu left the room. She carefully made her way into a hallway off of the dining room. She walked down it some. But suddenly she was grabbed and pulled into a door. The door closed behind her.


	12. Hit By a Door

Natsu screeched some as she was pulled into a small room. She heard the door close and she looked around alarmed. She went wide-eyed. Her mouth hung open. She was in complete and utter shock. There stood… her mother. Natsu didn't know what to do.

Natsu's mother stood there. She looked completely calm there. She looked unthreatening. But she didn't look much different. A little older of course. But she still looked alright. She even looked like she had a better job. Or a boyfriend with a decent amount of money.

Natsu was froze up… although her whole body was shaking. She was scared. Her mother took all the gained courage Natsu had obtained in the past couple years. She was back to being that same scared little insecure girl. The one that didn't stop the beatings.

"My dear Natsu!" Kira said with a… cheerful voice.

She hugged Natsu. That made Natsu freeze completely. She wasn't shaking anymore. Now she was very confused… and suspicious. She pulled away from her mother and stared at her. She didn't know what to think or do.

"So why are you here? This dinner seems very fancy." She said simply.

Natsu didn't answer. She didn't want to talk to Kira. She didn't want to see Kira… or even know that she was alive. She suddenly went to the door. But Kira snatched her hand.

But then Kira froze. She blinked. She looked at Natsu's hand. She looked at Natsu's engagement ring. Natsu blinked and looked at Kira. She looked nervous.

"You're engaged? Is it that same boy?" She asked looking at Natsu.

Natsu looked back at her and nodded a little. But then did something, actually not unexpected. She hit Natsu, hard in the face. Making her fall. Natsu blinked alarmed.

"You think you're better than me? Is that it? You dumb little slut. You aren't better than me." Kira growled at Natsu.

Natsu sat there. She didn't say anything or try to defend herself at all. She sat there on the floor. Her cheek was red and a little bruised. She didn't look at Kira. Kira looked down at her. But instead of hitting her again. She just left.

Natsu blinked. A little surprised. She expected more yelling. Or more hitting. But she just left. She got up and looked around. She left the room and found a bathroom. She made a towel wet and put it on her cheek. Hopefully it would help some.

But before she knew it, Kyouya walked in with Toto. She blinked and laughed a little. For some reason she wasn't really surprised that Kyouya just walked into the women's bathroom.

"You're lucky I'm the only one in here." Natsu said simply.

Kyouya looked at her. He was a little confused why she had been in here so long. And why she had a towel on her cheek. Toto looked at her and whined some. She smiled at him.

"What're you doing?" Kyouya asked walking over to her.

"Well… I got hit by a door on my way here… now I know why people don't walk too close to walls." She said smiling weakly.

Kyouya blinked and laughed some. He couldn't help it. He believed her. Sometimes she had ungraceful moments like that. He gently moved her hand and took the towel. He looked at it.

"Well it's not all that bad. Next time be careful though. We don't want you getting a broken nose or something." He said smiling softly and putting the cold towel back on her cheek.

He then gently leaned in and kissed her. Natsu smiled and kissed him back. He always made everything better. It made her feel good. And she was getting married to him. She had to be one of the luckiest girls in the world. He pulled away and smiled.

"Come on let's get back. People are leaving, so we can get home soon and put some ice on that." He smiled at her.

Natsu smiled and nodded. "Alright."

He put down the towel and took her hand. She smiled and walked back with him. People asked what happened. She told them. Some laughed. Some said that they hoped she'd feel better. Some came up with an amusing anecdote of a similar moment they have had in the past. But soon enough everyone was gone. And Natsu and Kyouya left as well.

Natsu was glad no one caught onto her lie. She was also glad that she could leave now. She didn't know where her mother was. Or how she had found her. But she didn't want to see her again.

The two got home and got to the apartment. Kyouya made Natsu sit down. He got ice and came back. He sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her, using the same hand to hold the ice on her cheek. She smiled. He knew exactly what to do. She smiled and leaned against him.

It wasn't long before Natsu fell asleep. Once she was, Kyouya moved her to the bedroom. He took the ice and threw it away. He then got on the phone. He called up where they just were. He asked if anyone was there with Kira's name. But they said no one was.

Kyouya hadn't been so sure that it was just a door that hit her. But now that he called them, and asked he believed her. Then he felt guilty for not trusting Natsu.

He then went to the bedroom. He looked at Natsu. He frowned and went over to her. He laid on the bed and cuddled up to her. He always had that fear that Kira would come back. He didn't want her to ever get hurt like that again. He wanted her to be safe and to feel safe. He wanted to protect her and never let her be hurt. Especially not by Kira.


	13. Natsu Takes an Unwanted Drive

Natsu woke up the next morning in her room. She didn't feel too hot. Mainly because she had a bruise on her face, and because she knew her mother was in the city. She knew her mother was around, and it was probably just a matter of time before she found her. Actually she could already know where she was. She had somehow found her at the hotel. So who knows what else she knew.

Natsue realized that Kyouya wasn't next to her. She frowned some. She liked it better when she woke up to him there. Especially in a time like this. She sighed and sat up slowly. Not even her dear Toto was there to greet her. She shook her head and got up out of bed.

She walked into the living room. Kyouya and Toto weren't even there. Maybe Kyouya was taking him for a walk? She wasn't sure… she figured that could be the only explanation though. She shook her head and went into the kitchen and looked for something to eat.

She found some fruit. She grabbed out strawberries, cherries, blueberries, raspberries and bananas. She went to the counter and put everything down. She then went and got other stuff, and eventually put it all in the blender, well not all of it. She put some of the bananas and some of the strawberries in, along with other things, and started the blender after putting on the lid. She was making a smoothie.

She then went to cutting the other fruit and putting it in a tall cup, also with yogurt and fruit dip. And some chocolate syrup. She was making a parfait. When she was done with that she stopped the blender. She filled another large cup with the smoothie and headed out into the living room.

She sat down and was sitting there eating her parfait and drinking her smoothie. She was watching the television. Although when she finished and Kyouya wasn't back, she felt worried. She frowned some and went into the kitchen and cleaned everything.

Natsu then went back to her room and picked up her cell phone. She found she had no messages or anything. She went and got changed into jeans and a tee shirt. She put on some shoes. She grabbed her jacket, and went to the door. She grabbed her keys.

**Hey, where are you?**

She sent the message to Kyouya. She was hoping to get a response. She didn't want to have to worry about him. She opened the door and headed out into the hallway. She was looking at her phone. She was hoping Kyouya was alright. She figured he was alright, and she was worrying for no reason.

She got to the elevator and shifted some. She was hoping to go to the store and get some things she needed. She needed shampoo and normal stuff. So she figured she'd go get them now.

She went to her car and got in. She drove off. She got to the convenient store. She parked her car and went inside. She bought the things she needed and then headed back to her car. She hadn't gotten a reply from Kyouya yet. But she figured he might not have his phone, or something. She'd be worried if he was still missing later.

She got into her car. She put the bag in the passenger seat. She put on her seat belt and turned on the car. She suddenly heard a noise behind her. She knew it was the sound of a gun being prepared to fire.

"Hello darling…. I need to go somewhere… give me a ride." Kira's voice came from the back seat.

Natsu tensed some. She had no idea what to do. She looked in her rearview. She could see the gun. She nodded some. She couldn't find the words to talk. Her face was really pale, and she looked like she was going to be sick.

"Good girl. I knew you'd help me out. I'll just tell you the directions as we go… so let's go." She said simply.

* * *

After a while, Kira had lead Natsu out to the outskirts of town. It was kind of empty out there. Natsu didn't know what to think. She was so scared. She didn't know what to do or what was going to happen to her.

"Park here. And turn off the car." Kira said simply.

Natsu nodded some. She parked and then turned off the car. She sat there with the keys in her hand. But then Kira leaned forward and took the keys from her.

"Get out of the car." She ordered.

Natsu unbuckled, and opened the door. She got out. She was shaking. She could barely walk. She stood there. She thought about running at first. But she knew she'd probably fall. So she couldn't move.

Kira got out of the car. She grabbed Natsu by the hair. She dragged her near the water. They were next to the river. Kira smirked and punched Natsu, knocking her to the ground. She then kicked her. Natsu screeched some, and laid there whimpering.

"What? Mommy's perfect girl's afraid? Where's that rich boyfriend of yours? I'm sure he'd be able to buy your pain away." She said in a dark tone.

"Stop it! You're sick! You're messed up in the head!" Natsu cried out.

Kira grabbed her and pulled her up onto her knees. "Shut up! It's your fault I'm this way! You ruined my life!" She screamed.

Natsu was crying. Kira hit her some more. She then pulled her up onto her feet. Kira pointed the gun at her and glared. She shook her head some.

"Mommy… M-mommy.. Please? Please don't." Natsu begged.

Kira smirked. "Don't beg… it's not becoming of a young lady. Besides… I'm just getting rid of my problems."

Natsu shook her head. She looked at the gun. She suddenly went at Kira. She grabbed her arm and tried getting control. Kira growled. They two were fighting with one another. The struggle seemed to last forever, but it was just a couple of seconds… and then BAM!

The sound of a gunshot…. And then… silence.


End file.
